Mirror universe
See also: races and cultures, mirror universe Andorian An Andorian male crewmember, possibly a conscript, worked aboard the [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]] serving at the helm. He was killed while aiding fellow non-Terrans under Soval in an attempt to destroy the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]]. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") :Presumably, the Andorians were one of the many races conquered by the Terran Empire. Bajorans The Bajorans were a race conquered by the Terran Empire. They were liberated by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance and became leading members. Some, however, would join the Terran Rebellion, (DS9: "Crossover", "The Emperor's New Cloak" et al.) Breen Very little is known about the Breen of the mirror universe. Intendant Kira once told Benjamin Sisko that Breen icicles were warmer than Jennifer Sisko. (DS9: "Shattered Mirror") Cardassians The Cardassians were a founding race of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. (DS9: "Crossover", et al.) Changelings In the mirror universe the Bajoran wormhole remained undiscovered as late as 2375, therefore Changelings and other species naitve to the Gamma Quadrant remained unknown to the peoples of the Alpha Quadrant with the exception of Odo, who was killed on Terok Nor during a workers' revolt in 2370. (DS9: "Crossover") :Most likely, Odo was, like his counterpart, one of the hundred and was found in the Denorios Belt. Denobulans 'Denobulans''' were a slave race of the Terran Empire. Phlox served aboard the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] as ship's doctor. Denobulans were not part of the rebellion against the Empire. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") Ferengi The Ferengi were, for the most part, seen as far more compassionate and less greedy than their counterparts in the "prime" universe, often paying for this compassion with their lives; this may be in keeping with the Ferengi disposition towards libertarianism of a kind. They are oppressed by the Alliance during the 2370s and many Ferengi are members of the Rebellion. (DS9: "Crossover", et al.) Halkans Like their counterparts, the Halkans are a peaceful race, avoiding violence at all costs. ("TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") :This appears to be one of the rare examples of races being virtually identical in both universes. Humans (Terrans) In the mirror universe, Humans were filled with fear and suspicion when a Vulcan scout ship landed on Earth to initiate first contact. The Humans slaughtered the Vulcan crew and used the technology within to create an interstellar empire. This Terran Empire would last almost three centuries until it was overshadowed by the equally vicious aspirations of Klingons, Cardassians, and Bajorans. Although many races in the mirror universe harbor hopes of forming a peaceful alliance to protect civilization, Terrans were rarely found among these rebels due to the wealth and safety afforded by their violent expansionist policies. Klingons The 'Klingons''' were a founding race of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. (DS9: "Crossover", et al.) Orions An Orion female crewmember, possibly a conscript, worked aboard the [[ISS Avenger|ISS Avenger]]. She was killed while aiding fellow non-Terrans under Soval in an attempt to destroy the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]]. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") :It is not stated, but may be implied that the Terran Empire annexed the Orions by 2155. Another theory is that the Orion Syndicate were allies. Either way, the Empire presumably discovered some sort of protection against the Orion females' pheromones, or they lack the pheromones in the mirror universe. Romulans The Romulans appeared to be uninvolved in the conflict between the Terran Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Prime Benjamin Sisko portraying mirror Benjamin Sisko indicated to Jennifer Sisko that he was going to visit the Romulans to see if he could get their support. This was, in reality, a ruse to explain his return to Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") Tellarites The Tellarites were apparently conquered by the Terran Empire sometime before 2155 and some had joined the rebellion against the Empire. Malcolm Reed and Phlox tortured a Tellarite crewman named Terev in the agony booth as a demonstration of the device for ISS Enterprise captain Maximilian Forrest and Commander Jonathan Archer. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") Tholians There appeared to be no open hostilities between the Terran Empire and the Tholians in 2155, though the Tholians were known to annex systems close to their space. A single Tholian starship was no match for an NX class vessel like the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] though several of these vessels were capable of destroying such a vessel, particularly when employing a Tholian web. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") :It's unclear what the long-term consequences were for a Terran Empire ship invading space, stealing the ''Defiant, and destroying several of their ships.'' Trill It is unclear which side (if any) the Trill government took in the conflict between the Alliance and the Rebellion, though a number of individual Trills would join the Rebellion, while others would attempt to remain non-alligned. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass", et al.) Vulcans In 2063, when the Vulcans made first contact with Earth, Zephram Cochrane shot the first Vulcan to set foot on Terran soil. The Terrans stormed the T'Plana-Hath and studied Vulcan technology. Eventually, the Terran Empire was able to conquer the Vulcans. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") By the 2150s, Vulcans were considered slaves to humans and not treated as equals. A number of Vulcans and Vulcan ships rebelled against the Terran Empire, but by 2267, their attempts seem to have been unsuccessful. Although by that time, it appeared that Vulcans were treated with more respect and feared by some Terrans. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") In the 2370s, the Vulcans served as slaves to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Several were seen fanning the Intendant aboard Terok Nor. (DS9: "Crossover") Some Vulcans, such as Tuvok joined the Terran Rebellion. (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") :Jonathan Archer mentioned humans turning the tables on the Vulcans' invasion force, though might have simply been an assumption based on Archer's paranoia. Category:Lists Cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures Mirror universe cultures